


Day 4 (Blame it On Alcohol and Waltzing)

by Quirky_Baller



Series: Creampuff Week [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alchemy Club, Carmilla Week, Creampuff Week, Day 4, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Baller/pseuds/Quirky_Baller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang throws a party the night Carmilla comes back "From the dead". Laura wakes up the next morning and can't help but notice that things just aren't... right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 (Blame it On Alcohol and Waltzing)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are going to like this one, I have a good feeling
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Published on the 14th

It was well past noon when Laura woke up. She opened her eyes, blinking several times to focus her vision and groaned at the sensation of pounding inside her skull. Then, she noticed that she wasn't alone. An arm was wrapped slightly around her, with curly hair tickling her neck and a slow breathes hitting her neck as well. 

Laura turned as slowly and discreetly as she could and found herself face to face Carmilla. She smiled at the serenity on the vampire's face, at peace without much worry. She frowned at the small cut right under the Carmilla's lip but sighed, knowing that she sported her own scratches and bruises. 

"Going to keep staring at me cupcake?"

Laura automatically tried to move back, surprised to hear Carmilla awake, but the vampire wouldn't let go of her, tightening her grip on Laura instead. She sleepily opened her eyes and sent Laura a half smile. 

Laura grinned and leaned forward to gently kiss her lips and Carmilla, all too eager to return it, ended bumping noses with Laura instead.

"Ow," Laura cried out with a laugh. "Looks like your aim's off Carm." 

She was effectively shut up when Carmilla leaned forward and kissed her, pulling back before Laura could respond, eyes sparkling and mouth in a smirk. "My aim's just fine cutie."

Carmilla reluctantly and slowly retracted her arms and turned on her side, making a move to get up. Laura soon followed and stopped when she noticed Carmilla staring at her intently. Or not staring at her, but at  _her leg_ , and as soon as Laura looked down to her bare leg, she let out a gasp. 

A tattoo of Carmilla's name was etched right above her knee. The handwriting was nice and loopy, with a heart right above the "i". 

Carmilla quietly said, "Wow," while Laura exclaimed, "My dad's going to kill me!"

"When did this happen!?" Laura asked. "It couldn'-"

"Cupcake," Carmilla interrupted, staring at Laura's camera. "Your camera's still on."

Laura rushed to her desk, several empty bottles of beer and wine surrounded her camera, but the light was still on. She moved the bottles to the side as Carmilla stood over shoulder. Just as Laura was about to rewind the video, the door suddenly opened.

Laura swore when she almost dropped the camera while Carmilla groaned as LaFontaine, Perry, and Danny barged in. 

"Laura, Carmilla!" Perry greeted cheerily. "Glad to see that you're both awake."

"Save it ginger head," Carmilla muttered weakly. "What do you all want?"

Perry and LaFontaine rolled up their pants to reveal each other's name, right above the knee, the same as Laura's. Danny shook her head, refusing to show the name written above her knee but she didn't seem as bothered or embarrassed like the other two redheads. 

"Come on," Laura said, gesturing for the three to come closer. "Let's see what happened."

* * *

_Deep Hidden Room_

_Alchemy Club_

"Are you sure we did the right thing Lazarus?"

The elderly man shot a kind smile at the young boy. The youngster was only 18 or 19, a new student at the university, but had quickly become a prized pupil of the teacher.

Lazarus, the older man, had nearly all white hair with a strand of black still tucked in here and there. His brilliant blue eyes shined brightly as Jason reported his findings. He had been teaching at the university for a long time. 

* * *

_Laura's Dorm Room_

"Seriously? You guys were  _waltzing_?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes as Laura still went through the tape, determined to find out what happened. So far, it was only the two of them, waltzing away until the impromptu party started. 

"Wait, stop," Carmilla ordered, as the door opened and in came Kirsch, Betty and the others with food and alcohol on the tape. Behind Betty was a short dark haired man, carrying something that oddly looked like a needle. 

"That's Jason," LaFontaine commented, confused. "He's in one of my classes and I think in the Alchemy club too. "What's he doing?"

* * *

_Deep Hidden Room_

"Those 6 could kill me," Jason muttered to himself, packing away the supplies from last night. "Laura alone could probably kill me."

"You'll be fine Jason," Lazarus commented. "I will explain what happened. You'll be fine."

* * *

_Laura's Room_

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. That. Little. Creep."

Those were the first words Danny had uttered since she had entered Laura's room beside the occasional observation. 

"I'm right with you Xena," Carmilla said, her hands scrunched up in fists. 

Laura, whose headache had slowly gone away after eating, was tapping her fingers. 

"But why would he do it?" LaFontaine asked. 

"It's the Alchemy Club sweetie," Perry said gently. "Do they need a reason to do any thing they do?"

Carmilla suddenly left the room, with Laura racing after her while the gang followed slowly behind.

* * *

  _Deep Hidden Room_

Lazarus didn't jump when the door slammed open. In fact, he smiled and stood up, knowing only one person who could have such a reaction. 

"Hello Lazarus," Carmilla called out. She entered the room, hands in her pocket, trying to look uninterested. "Nice to see you again."

"Carmilla," The older man greeted, bowing his head. "Long time no see. I take it that this isn't a social visit?"

"What is with the tattoo?" Carmilla demanded, her eyes ablaze. "What did you do to Laura?"

"Nothing will happen Carmilla," Lazarus answered, trying his hardest to pacify the vampire. "Jason was testing out a new invention of mine: Soul Ink."

"Soul Ink?" Carmilla asked skeptically. "What in the world is that?"

Lazarus smiled. Carmilla didn't look as dangerous as before but, her over -protectiveness of Laura was still present, her stance rigid, still ready to attack. 

"The ink is very special. When applied to someone's skin, it etches the name of that person's soul mate."

Carmilla blinked several times, trying to make sense of what she just heard. "Soul mate?" Carmilla whispered. She glanced at her leg, aware of Laura's name right above her knee. 

"Yes, soul mate," The older man said in confirmation. "Blame me, blame the alcohol and waltzing, but that name is the name of your true soul mate. And nothing can separate you two apart."

Carmilla turned around and walked away, a soft smile on her face and a lot of thinking left to do.

* * *

 


End file.
